


半途搁浅（续）

by Sixwood



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixwood/pseuds/Sixwood
Relationships: WenSeul
Kudos: 2





	半途搁浅（续）

半途搁浅（续）

到达出差地的机场时堪堪五点，姜涩琪发消息向孙胜完报备，除此之外她言语间也暗示希望孙胜完能到机场接她。

果不其然，那个温和的Alpha简单回复完前面的话题，末了补上一句，“我会在门口接你。”

Omega缺乏安全感，这是众所周知的事实。

先天性的生理条件和后天的社会环境使Omega警惕性很高，许多时候不安还会诱使发情。

但是姜涩琪是个例外，她极少会因为配偶的原因发情，在她看来孙胜完温和又专一。对她来说，选择了孙胜完这样的Alpha，生理上的不安很大幅度下降了。至少姜涩琪是这么想的。

小别胜新婚，候机时每每想到要和恋人相见，姜涩琪的内心像被柔和的海绵包裹的充实感。

但她没有预料到飞机延误，更没想到孙胜完下午会加班那么久，以致于没看手机，按原来约定的时间在机场等她。

等到二人到家的时候已经凌晨，纵使她们有再多心思撩拨对方一起增进床上的感情，并且畅谈出差几日的见闻，但还是抵不过长途奔波的疲劳。况且姜涩琪作为Omega体力实在有限，没能坚持到孙胜完洗漱完躺到床上，就已经昏睡过去。

次日清晨是姜涩琪率先醒来，一旁孙胜完睡得正熟，呼吸均匀且轻柔。姜涩琪心里有些许愧疚，孙胜完顾不上吃晚饭就到机场接自己，结果因为飞机的原因拖到凌晨。本想回来后跟恋人增进一下感情，本想闭目养神，结果自己却养着养着养到了梦里去。

Omega对这样的苦恼束手无策啊.......

姜涩琪轻点着孙胜完的鼻尖，然后缓缓下落到对方的唇上，也才两周未见，而且还每天保持联系，但是却仍被思念折磨得心力交瘁。

单纯的肌肤接触逐渐演变为亲吻，并且不可避免地点燃了Omega内心的欲望，当她在心中默默计时的时候，孙胜完也缓缓睁开了眼。姜涩琪的脸映入眼眸，还没等居上位的人反应过来，她就一把将姜涩琪推到压在身下。

后颈散发出来的信息素引燃了Alpha的欲望，她的眼睛正紧紧盯着姜涩琪，炽烈的目光流露着直白的渴望。

近日都没有性事的姜涩琪就不由自主的心跳加快，努力夹紧的腿间也渐渐泌出了湿滑的蜜液。她能感觉自己的身体正渴望被这个人狠狠地占有，就像之前的每一次一样。

舌头毫不费力地就撬开了牙关，长驱直入地与姜涩琪的舌头纠缠在了一起，孙胜完吻得有些粗鲁且迫切。

姜涩琪的防线至此也全线崩塌，她不仅搂住了孙胜完的脖子开始回应这个吻，甚至还主动张开双腿勾住了她的腰。

姜涩琪能感受到对方腿间挺立的灼热坚硬抵在自己的小腹上，因为两个人缠绵热吻的动作而微微跳动。她索性拉下Alpha的裤子，完全契合的身体之间的交流并不需要太多繁琐复杂的过程，孙胜完对流程了然于心，见姜涩琪主动迎合，当然也不会无动于衷。

于是她将腺体探入姜涩琪的花径，骤然被充实的快感完全击垮了姜涩琪所剩无几的意识，她夹着孙胜完的腰配合着对方进出的动作扭动腰肢，让体内横冲直撞的腺体可以充分摩擦到每一处敏感点。

姜涩琪被身前的Alpha撞得不断往前，最后抵在了床头，无路可退，只能勾着Alpha的腰哭叫着索要更多。

随着腺体的进出，姜涩琪的哭叫变为高亢的呻吟，又因过度的兴奋而从眼角流下了生理性的泪水。

两周没有拥抱接触，更没有这样灵肉结合的交流，孙胜完几乎快红了眼，这也迫使身下的姜涩琪呻吟不断。

微卷的发尾被汗水沾湿，几缕发丝被柔软的双乳夹进去，两人的信息素混合在一起，盈满整个室内。姜涩琪的神智逐渐涣散，伴随着呻吟的还有些许不知所云的话。

直到内壁颤抖着骤然绞紧，孙胜完才飞快地撤出Omega的体内，等到呼吸稍微回复些了，才把姜涩琪扶起来，让她靠在床头休息。

这一次她依然没有标记姜涩琪。

从卫生间拿来毛巾为姜涩琪擦拭，在姜涩琪眼里看来这是细心的人下意识的温柔之举。

但孙胜完的内心有点说不清道不明的感觉。很奇怪，对珠泫姐姐的时候没有这种呵护之心，拿来毛巾的时候完全是出于爱干净的心情，更遑论像这样服务对方。因为对方是姐姐吗？

孙胜完突然有点心虚，她不自然地看了眼姜涩琪，对方享受着她温柔，见她抬头，便伸手搂住了Alpha。

也许是因为姜涩琪的身份是女朋友吧。

孙胜完自己做出了解释。


End file.
